I Must Be In Hell
by Pebble28
Summary: What if someone had some to collect Teddy from the Hollander household? Who would it be? And would he be best pleased about it? This is our first EVER PB fanfic...so please be kind xoxoxo
1. Teddy Fights Back

**I Must Be In Hell:**

**Bellick: **Geary, I'll go and get that thing we talked about.

**Geary: **Fine. How long will it take?

**Bellick: **A day maybe. 

**Geary: **A day?!

**Bellick: **Just keep an eye on him!

(_Bellick leaves)_

_(Teddy sees opportunity)_

**T-Bag: **You know I always liked you, Geary.

**Geary: **Shut it, Bagwell!!

**T-Bag: **Look,we can come to some sorta' deal, ya know. We'll split the money both ways. You don't have to do this, Geary. You don't need Bellick!

**Geary: **...

**T-Bag: **What do ya say?

**Geary: **You expect me to just help you?! And let you walk out of here?!

**T-Bag: **Gear-..

**Geary: **You're schemes aren't gonna' work for you this time, Teddy. 

**T-Bag: **Geary, I swear to God…Wha-whatever you want I'll give it to you, alright? Money! Whatever you want you can have it!

**Geary: **I'm not even going to give you the chance!

**T-Bag: (**_looks down) _Well ya can't blame a guy for trying..

Geary goes into the kitchen

T-Bag frantically tries to reach down into his sock but fails as the bonds around his wrists are too tight.

**T-Bag: **Damnit!

He tries again and this time succeeds into withdrawing a pair of scissors. He slides them up his sleeve so as to hide the weapon from his captor.

**T-Bag: **_(sighs with relief) _Geary? 

**Geary: **What?! _(comes out of kitchen)_

**T-Bag: **Could you help a brother out? Nature is calling - know what I'm saying?

**Geary: **_(grunt) _Alright! But no sudden movements. And if you try anything funny then I swear to God, I will kill you myself!

**T-Bag: **You're too kind _(sarcastically)_

Geary releases T-Bag from his bonds and pulls him too his feet.

**Geary: **_(pushes T-Bag in front of him) _Keep your hands were I can see 'em!

**T-Bag: **… … …_(slides shank out of sleeve and slashes Geary's face)_

**Geary: **ARGH! Son of a bitch! _(charges at T-Bag and tackles him to the ground) _

**T-Bag: **_(thud) _Get…off o- ...me!! _(stabs Geary's hand).. _

**Geary: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!

**T-Bag: **Not nice when I fight back is it, ginger!! (head-butt)

**Geary: **_(grabs hold of T-Bag's hair)..(repeatedly bashes his head against the wall) _Bastard!

**T-Bag: **_(slides down wall)_

**Geary: **_(kicks the blade away from T-Bag's hand) .(starts kicking him in the ribs) _.The fuck! You fucking asshole!

**T-Bag: **_(grabs Geary's foot and twists it) _

Geary falls on his fat ass.  
Both Teddy and Geary see the blade across the room. _  
_

**T-Bag: **Ah crap! _(reaches for the blade, only to have Geary snatch it away at the last second)_

T-Bag and Geary frantically wrestle over the blade. But as fate had it, Geary managed to get a good handle of the weapon and dug it deep into T-Bag's right arm. A scream of pain and shock utters from Bagwell's lips. He rapidly withdraws the cold steel and plunges it into the un-expecting Geary's heart. _  
_  
Geary staggers backwards and his back hits the wall.  
He was already dead by the time that it took for him to slide down the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**---------------------------------------NEW CHAPTER --------------------------------------**

**T-Bag: **_(breathes heavily)_…(_slumps to the ground holding his right arm)_...Shit... ... …_(sees telephone on the table)_

_(Teddy drags himself over to the phone in a desperate attempt)  
(Punches numbers on the pad)  
(Waits for dialling tone) _

**T-Bag: **Come on...come on, come oooon.. Pick up the phone, pretty..

_waits _  
((On phone)) 

**Michael: **Hello?

**T-Bag: **Michael!! Michael some-something has gone wrong!! _(hyperventilates) _

**Michael: **T-Bag? 

**T-Bag: **I-I don't know what to do, pretty! You-you have to-

**Michael: **Wait, slow down. What's happened? 

**T-Bag: **The plan has gone wrong

**Michael: **How?

**T-Bag: **Bellick! He's-

**Michael: **Bellick?! What's he got to do with-?

**T-Bag: **Listen, pretty, I don't have long to explain but the plan's gone all wrong and Bellick has caught onto it. He-he...he's trying to get hold of the 5 mil..and-

**Michael: **Wait, where are you now? 

**T-Bag: **In the house…Susan's house. I came thinking that she'd still be here but when I turned up all I found was Bellick and Geary waiting for me and…and they just jumped me and…Christ, pretty, you gotta' get me outta' here!

**Michael: **Okay, okay…let me just think for a sec... ..Where's Bellick now?

**T-Bag: **He's gone out somewhere…I-I don't know where but he's coming back real soon. Pretty, please. I'm begging you!

**Michael: **Alright, Ted, listen to me - Mahone is on Linc's trail. He's right up our ass...I'll get someone else to come and get you, okay? 

**T-Bag: **Michael-

**Michael: **Just trust me, ok?

**T-Bag: **You better be quick about this, pretty, otherwise you're the first person I'm coming after to haunt! 

**Michael: **_(smirk) _Just keep calm. Can't you get out of the house?

**T-Bag: **Don't think I haven't tried...legs aren't exactly tip-top at the moment.

**Michael: **Someone will come for you, Ted .._(hangs up)... _


	3. Chapter 3

**---------------------------------------NEW CHAPTER --------------------------------------  
**  
_(Michael dials phone number)  
(Rings) _

**Unknown: **Yeah? 

**Michael: **John, it's me.

**Abruzzi: **Michael? 

**Michael: **Yeah…err listen, John, I really need a favour

**Abruzzi: **Name it.

**Michael: **I need you to go and bring back T-Bag.

**Abruzzi: **What!? _(laughs) _Bagwell is dead...What? You want me to go and retrieve his corpse from that barn? _(chuckle) _..No, seriously, Fish.. what do you want?

**Michael: **I am being serious, John. T-Bag is alive.

**Abruzzi: **What?

**Michael: **He survived. I don't know how, but he did. Look, something has gone wrong in the plan, and now Bellick and Geary have T-Bag prisoner--John I need you to go and get him.

**Abruzzi: **Errrr..let me think about that... ..No.

**Michael: **John- 

**Abruzzi: **After all he's done, Michael! After all he's fucking done! And you expect me to just help him?!! Why don't you go and get him yourself?! Huh?

**Michael: **John! I can't! Lincoln and I are up to our necks in Mahone's crap! You're the only one who has access to a plane! _…(sigh)... _...John, he sounded really bad. If no one comes for him now then he will die. And yeah, maybe he does deserve to die, but come on, John…not by the hands of Bellick.

**Abruzzi: **... ...How can you even trust him? Honestly, Michael. You cannot trust a man like T-Bag. 

**Michael: **John! I am tired of this crap! Are you going to help him or not?

**Abruzzi**: ... ... ...

**Michael: **John?

**Abruzzi: **Alright! _…(hangs up)_


	4. Chapter 4

**---------------------------------------NEW CHAPTER --------------------------------------**

Bagwell sat slumped against the wall, applying pressure to the puncture wound in his arm..Well, as best as he could, anyway. He was hurt all over. He could have sworn that Geary had cracked a couple of ribs due from the impact of the blows he was receiving... ...As well as several other injuries.  
T-Bag couldn't think of any other pain worse than this… …No, wait…Well there was that time when a certain someone cost him a hand, but besides that…It just hurt too much.  
Out of all the crap that he had gone through through-out his life ,this comes to a close second.

'_Give it up, Teddy...Your little number is over, pal..'_

'Not yet..' 

'_You might as well..' _

'Not…Yet!' 

'_You're not doing ya'self any favours.' _

'... …' 

'_You're gonna die here anyway. Might as well make it easier.' _

'I'm not dying' 

'_What would you call it then, genius?'_

'..I'm not dying' 

'_Sure.' _

'I'm not.' 

'_What exactly are you waiting for? Hmm?' _

Images and notions kept playing and tormenting his mind with flashbacks of his past and his present.  
He didn't want to die. But he could feel something edging away from him. Something that he has never known nor experienced before. Not like this.

'Am I dying?' 

'_Bingo. Now you're catching on!' _

He laughed at the mere thought.

'It's aaaall finally caught up with me,has it?' 

'_It sure has..'_

'I'll be damned' 


	5. Chapter 5

**---------------------------------------NEW CHAPTER --------------------------------------**

In the early hours of the morning a car pulled up outside the residence. 

_Bellick? _

The fear came flooding back. Overwhelming him. Black was closing in on his vision. His mind spinning. This time he let it take him. 

... ...

**Abruzzi: **We go in. We get him. We come out. Understand?

**Luca: **Got it, Boss.

**Abruzzi: **Good.

**Peter: **And Bellick? 

**Abruzzi: **That's what guns are for…Ready?

_(mob guys nod in unison)_

**Abruzzi: **Come on.

The three cautiously make their way up the drive and onto the porch. 

**Abruzzi: **Luca, you go 'round and take the back. 

**Luca: **_(disappears behind the house)_

**Abruzzi: **You, take the upstairs.

**Peter: **(nods)

John turns the door handle only to find it locked.

**Abruzzi: **_(shoots the lock)…(forces the door open) _Come on! Quick! Get inside!

As Peter takes the stairs, John stealthily resumes down the hallway and into the lounge. He was greeted by the site of Geary's bloody corpse. He grimaced as he noticed the pair of scissors protruding out of the man's breast. How?  
He then glanced down and saw a trail of blood stretching out over the wooden floor boards. His line of vision followed it to where it disappeared into an alcove. Slowly, he raised the gun in his hand and cautiously approached, dreading as to what he might find.

He found what he was looking for.

There, right before him, was an unconscious and rather battered looking Theodore Bagwell. 


	6. Chapter 6

**---------------------------------------NEW CHAPTER --------------------------------------**

John's POV:

Why am I here? 

He doesn't deserve to live. What was "Fish" thinking? That he's a renewed man now? After all he's done! What's to stop me from finishing this son of a bitch off? He's lying right before me. Hell, I know I'm doing everyone a favour. All the families. All the kids. 

All the pain and suffering that this...this very man has caused and inflicted on others. Yes, he deserves to die... ...But what about all the pain that people have inflicted on him? Myself included. Why do I feel remorse for him? I pity him. 

I'll be doing him as well as the world a favour. Call it mercy on his behalf. If I let him live then I'd be condemning him to live the rest of his already damaged life in misery...Or am I just trying to make excuses for myself? Make it easier on my part? 

I'm looking down on him. Vulnerable. Unconscious. Defenceless. Why can't I bring myself to just pull this trigger and be done with it? 

Looking back on it, I could never bring myself to kill him. Even when I threatened him with death in that shack in Fox River. I was going to do it. I know I was...But...I didn't, and I don't know why_…(snort) _And look where it landed me! With a slashed neck on a cold concrete floor left for dead. 

And then there was the hand thing. Why didn't I just take it to the heart or the head? Quick and easy. He wouldn't even have felt a thing. I mean I'm mafia for crying out loud! I was incarcerated for murder! To dispose of him should have been an easy job! And after all that nothing has changed as I see him lying before me evidently incapable of absolutely nothing. Shit.

Theodore Bagwell can't be saved. He's damaged. He will never find God.

But maybe God will find him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**---------------------------------------NEW CHAPTER --------------------------------------**

**John: **I've got him!

_(mob guys come into the living room)_

**Peter: **Shit...He looks dead.

**John: **_(picks T-Bag up)  
_  
**Luca: **Is he dead?

**John: **Not yet...You two get the car started!

_(mob guys leave)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

T-Bag's P.O.V:

Am I moving? Why am I moving? I'm not even conscience...Am I? Damn, this can't be good. I ain't even gonna risk opening my eyes...Maybe I should? 

Nuhuh! Ab-so-lute-ly not! You wake up, you die.  
... ... ...From what I am feeling at this particular moment. I am being carried...By Bellick?!! EEEEEW!! But wait...It sure doesn't smell like Bellick..Nor does it feel like Bellick. I'm probably wrong. Head's been a little wacked lately. Okay, back to the carrying. Why is Bellick carrying me? Wouldn't he just rather drag my ass? A voice? I can hear voices...More than one? Crap.

'_Not yet...You two get the car started!'_

I know that voice...I can't remember... ...Russian? Swedish accent? Hint o' Italian floating around in there maybe? Okay, that is definitely not Bellick. 

This is seriously gonna piss me off. Why is it so damn familiar?! I've heard it! Now I know I've heard it before... ... ...Why can't I remember damnit?! OWW! That hurt. Whoever the hell is carrying me has to watch the hand...I swear to God, I am gonna kill the son of a bitch when I wake up ... ...properly, that is...This is getting weird...I am in a car now. Most definitely a car. The smell of the leather interior and the humming of the engine is unmistakeable...AND what the hell am I resting on? THAT'S IT! 

_(opens eyes)_

_(sees John Abruzzi staring down on me)_

I must be in hell.

_(falls back into unconsciousness)_

... ...

Luca and Peter where seated in the front of the car awaiting orders, while John was in the back trying to support T-Bag's head with as little contact as possible. He then pulled out his cell phone and searched for the desired number.

(((Phone rings))) 

_(waits) _

_(on phone) _

**Michael: **John? 

**Abruzzi: **Got him. 

**Michael: **He's alive? 

**Abruzzi: **Just...Where do you want him? 

**Michael: **What!? John, he has to stay with you! 

**Abruzzi: **Are you kidding me?! I've done what you've asked me to do! When you called me you did not mention that he had to stay!! This is NOT what we agreed!! 

**Michael: **What would you rather do, huh, John!? Leave him on the street?! 

**Abruzzi: **You want him, you take him! 

**Michael: **I can't! Not yet! Mahone is- 

**Abruzzi: **There is no way that I am taking him in, Fish... ...I'm not. 

**Michael: **... ...How bad? 

**Abruzzi: **What? 

**Michael: **How bad is he? 

**Abruzzi: **_…(looks down on T-Bag)... _...He's been better. 

**Michael: **HOW BAD,JOHN?! 

**Abruzzi: **I don't know!! Bad!! 

**Michael: **You need to get him some help! 

**Abruzzi: **Okay, yeah, and what if I do, then what? 

**Michael: **We'll come to that later...just...get help!

_(hangs up)_

**Abruzzi: **Bastard. 

**Peter: **Where do you want us to go? 

**Abruzzi: **To the house. 

**Peter: **The safe house? 

**Abruzzi: **Where else? 

**Peter: **You got it…_(drives)_

**Luca: **You don't want us to take him to Andrea? 

**Abruzzi: **No, Andréa will have to come to us. 

**Peter: **Boss... ...just leave it to us. We'll sort it out for ya. 

**Abruzzi: **And you'll what? Dump him on the sidewalk? 

**Luca: **Whatever it takes, Boss. 

**Abruzzi: **No. 

**Peter: **But, I thought you said to Scofield that- 

**Abruzzi: **Do you want to keep your tongue?! 

**Peter: **Sorry, Boss. 

**Abruzzi: **Just shut up and drive_…(feels for T-Bag's pulse)..._Fast! 

... ... 

The mob boss reluctantly placed two fingers on Bagwell's neck in search for a pulse. It didn't occur to him to check for one previously in the house; he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to think to do anything else other than battle with his conscience.  
As he touched the man he couldn't help but cringe. This was the very last thing that he wanted to be doing. But when he brushed over the bruised, exposed skin, he felt a sudden pang of sympathy hit his chest as the coldness of his nemesis' battered and weakened body came into contact with the warmth of his. A slight but yet dying beat was all he could feel. 

'_Fast!'_


End file.
